


You Can Hear It In The Silence

by AllTheStars_11



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe Needs a Hug, AvaLance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheStars_11/pseuds/AllTheStars_11
Summary: Avalance fluff and some tears, meant to be a small flashback that Ava has in S6 when she’s missing Sara.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	You Can Hear It In The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> this is my first fic on here, feel free to leave prompts or suggestions in the comments if you like what you read. I’m a new writer and I’m trying this out to see if it’s my thing. I proof read myself so apologies for any mistakes! Thanks and enjoy :)  
> also- the title is from “you are in love” by Taylor Swift

Ava is reading quietly in bed, clouds crowding the blue-grey sky outside her window, sure signs of a rain storm. Her knees are hugged into her chest, eyes fixed on her new book, and fingers fiddling with the next page absent-mindedly. She can hear Sara turn off the shower and a moment later she looks up from her book and watches as her girlfriend steps out of the bathroom. Ava’s face is painted with a soft smile while she puts her book down on the nightstand and gets out of bed. Sara’s back is to Ava while she rifles through the neatly folded t shirts in the dresser drawers, trying to find the one she likes. She hopes Ava doesn’t notice her eyes flutter shut when she finds the shirt. Ava does notice, because she notices everything about Sara. 

Sara lets herself drown in the sweet coconut and honey as her towel drops to ground and she slips the shirt over her head. It fits loose and long, Sara’s smaller frame unable to fill it. She runs a hand through her still wet hair in an attempt to straighten it out a little, but two hands on her waist and soft lips on her neck make her stop in her tracks. Sara smiles and lets a low hum escape her lips as Ava’s lips skip across her skin. She tangles one hand in Ava’s long golden hair, and intertwines the other with the hand on her waist. Ava’s teeth graze her ear lobe and there is nothing Sara wants more in this moment, or in any moment for that matter, than to feel those lips on hers. She turns around, letting both hands come up to cradle Ava’s face. Sara leans in, brushing her thumb across her girlfriends cheek, noses touching together, her eyes opening just for a moment to meet the Ava’s. Sara closes the gap between them and captures Ava’s lips with her own.  
It’s slow and deep, like big ocean waves. They move together like that for what seems like a lifetime, each pouring every ounce of love into the other as they can muster. When they finally break apart for air, they are standing so close, both grasping to each other a little tighter than they thought. Ava rests her forehead against Sara’s and she feels Sara’s breath linger with hers, earnest and hot. 

It had been a long week. Ava working hard to keep things together at the bureau, and Sara working hard to keep her team in on piece. In their line of work, danger was a given. Ava knew that and so did Sara, but this week there had been one too many close calls, and not enough time to process any of it amidst the chaos of their lives. Ava missed Sara every minute of every day, and Sara missed Ava just the same. They were constantly on each other’s minds, a love so strong it is almost overbearing at times. They share a connection that is indestructible, and an understanding that is undeniably perfect.  
But moments like this were rare. It isn’t often that they are able to stand still together in their own glow of safe, gentle light. It feels like the weight of the world is lifted from her shoulders when Ava is with Sara. Like nothing else will ever matter besides Sara’s skin, her lips, her hands, her voice, her touch. Ava knows neither of them really need anyone, but Sara, Sara is who she wants. She can feel Sara’s love in her bones, bound tightly around her soul. Sara is her destiny, her hope, and every day, the thought of losing her haunts Ava in a cold, empty way.  
Sara can hear the gears turning inside her girlfriend’s head, and she pulls back so she can look into Ava’s eyes, searching for answers. 

“What’s on your mind baby?”Sara asks in a whisper. 

“Nothing, nothing, it’s okay.” Ava looks down, and replies too quickly. 

“Aves” Sara says with a knowing look. 

Ava’s silence is long, but Sara’s thumb catches a tear running across her face, and another, and another. She takes both of Ava’s hands in hers, walks them over to the bed and sits down. Sara wraps her arms around Ava and Ava’s head nestles into her shoulder. Ava cries quietly into Sara, holding her impossibly close. Minutes pass like this, Sara runs her fingers through Ava’s hair and rubs her back soothingly. She sheds more than a few tears of her own, and watches as they wet Ava’s light green sweater. 

It’s a while before Ava unravels herself from Sara’s embrace, not wanting to let go of her warmth just yet. When she does, Ava wipes away what she can of the tears staining her face, and when she notices Sara doing the same, she can’t help but reach up and plant a delicate kiss on her lips. Sara moves closer to Ava, lips still connected, and slides her tongue along Ava’s bottom lip. Ava opens her mouth slightly and let’s out a quiet, muffled moan. Their tongues sway together in a slow dance, passionate and irresistible, until their breathing demands separation. 

Two Deep breaths are taken together.  
Then Sara speaks quietly, “wanna talk? we don’t have to, but if you want to-“ 

“Can we just stay like this for a little?” 

“Yeah, yes. Of course babe.” 

Ava settles back on to the bed so she’s sitting against the headboard, and pulls Sara so she’s sitting in between her outstretched legs. Sara places her head on Ava’s chest, playing with Ava’s fingers that rest on her stomach, red rimmed eyes inching closed. 

“Sara?”

“Hm” Sara hums.

“I love you.” 

Sara opens her eyes to face Ava. 

“I love you too.” She swallows “I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m here. Always.” 

Ava nods, a few stray tears escaping, that Sara kisses away.  
As sleep takes over Sara in her arms, Ava’s eyes are still wide open. It’s raining outside now, and droplets are pitter-pattering on the windows across the apartment. The sky is a beautiful dusty dark blue, night begging to envelope the city in darkness. There is peace here, Ava thinks. Even in the storm.


End file.
